United as One
by potterride
Summary: One promise Ginny makes right before Fred dies, can change everything how she sees things. For once there will be happiness,


*****Disclaimer*** I own my grief towards the death of Fred Weasley. J.K Rowling owns her masterpiece...Luv you forever Fred!**

**Dedication: To my girl cousins who only have brothers as siblings, I know how you feel when you get frustrated with them us little sisters and big sisters are going to one day gonna have to feel how Ginny is feeling. I know your probably never going to read this, heck, i can really care less, this is all for you 3..I love you**

_"Avada Kedavra!" the man shouted. He went down. The curse killed him. The girl couldn't open her mouth to scream, she couldn't run to save her brother. The brother ran to the other brother's side, he knelt down and started to shake him. _

_ "Avada Kedavra!" the same man yelled and pointed his wand at the brother. The brother went down, he was dead. The girl saw this, her brothers were dead. Her twin brothers; the ones that made her laugh and smile- were dead. _

_ Arms grabbed her from behind, she shrieked like a banshee, no one could her now. Only now she could scream after they were dead. For the great life of Fred and George-_

"Ginny! Ginny!" Fred whispered shaking her.

"Wha'!" Ginny sat upright, clutching her chest.

"You were mumbling in your sleep," George said quietly.

"More like yelling-mumbling, you're lucky Mum didn't hear." Fred rubbed her shoulders.

"You mean it was just a dream?" Ginny asked, relief flooding over her.

"Yea, and if you don't mind us asking, what were you nightmaring about?" George smirked at his own made up word.

"Oh, um, nothing." Ginny said hastily, not wanting to tell her brothers about her nightmare. She was only sleeping in Fred and George's room, because of the war, her mum didn't want anything to happen to her.

"You sure? Was it about Percy?" Fred guessed, wanting to help his little sister. Ginny sighed; she loved her brothers-usually. Maybe she could tell them...

"It was about...you and George dying," Ginny said in a shaky breath.

"Oh, Ginny, nothing will happen to us." George said in a comforting voice.

"How do you know?" Ginny snapped. "Anything could happen! The last thing I want is for one of you to die." A tear fell from her eye; she would miss her twin brothers too much if they died.

"Ginny," Fred said tentatively, "We are a family; we are your brothers who love you too much to die. The last thing we want is to die, but if one of does pass on," Ginny choked on a sob. "I want you to..." Fred whispered the last part in Ginny's ear. George heard too and smiled. 

"Alright?" Fred asked.

"Okay, I promise Fred and George." Ginny grinned, that was perhaps the last grin that Fred would witness from Ginny.

"Good night," Fred leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good night," George did the same.

"Love you." Ginny said in a small voice.

_May 2, 1998_

Ginny turned around for one moment, and saw the explosion. She gasped, knowing that Percy and Fred were in there. She bit her lip to hold back the tears, she couldn't worry about them now. She had to fight.

Later that night when all the bodies were moved in the Great Hall, Ginny saw Fred's corps lying there. The smile on his face...

_He died happily,_ Ginny thought. She looked at her mum who was crying next to the corpse, she looked over at George whose gaze was fixed on Ginny.

Ginny saw that his eyes were red, but he had a smile on his face-or at least a forced smile. Some tears escaped Ginny's eyes as she saw how George was able to smile even though his best friend was dead.

_How could he be so happy?_ Ginny thought. _He was born happy._ Then, she remembered, the promise.

"If one of us dies, Ginny, I want to promise us that you will always be happy and always smile. If you can, always laugh." Ginny recited from memory. A smile crept across her face, as she turned back to look at George. He looked so empty, he always had Fred at his side no matter. He was happy, and Ginny will never know how he could be so happy when his best friend died.

"I will always be happy, Fred. I promise I will continue to smile like you and George always do. I'll miss you, Fred." Ginny said, only loud enough for her. She looked over at Fred's corpse, and she thought she saw Fred's smile grow larger.

She shook her head; more tears came from her face, happy and sad tears. Every moment with Fred flooded through her mind; she was united by her brothers. She loved by her brothers. However, happiness was the only thing that can unite them all.

**A/N: Excuse me while I cry... - weep - I was thinking about putting this up on Fred's deathaversary...but that's too bad..i have something else in mind, and what I do I will not tell bittersweet because she will hit me on the head with the fifth Harry Potter book until I don't do what I'm gonna do..yea..sad time...OMG HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN LORD OF THE RINGS? Did you know Gondor is place not a king...heh I just figured that out...anyways did you know Frodo is amazing and Legalus (I call him Leg, bittersweet hates me for that too :( ) is totally amazingggggggggg...sigh too many people to love. oh well...like the story says laugh and smile :)**

**good luck with life (p.s sorry for the freaking off tab defect)**


End file.
